Super Mario: Darkness
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: (rewrite of Super Mario: Dark Side) Princess Peach is hitting the end of her rope, afraid to enjoy even a moment's peace knowing that eventually she will be kidnapped again and there's nothing that can be done to stop it. When she becomes the owner of a mysterious black book though, she finds solace in the dark arts and decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Prologue

**It's finally time. I'm remaking the first story I ever worked on to completion. I know a lot of people like that story, but honestly I look at it now and I hate it. I'm a better writer now, and I've wanted to remake this story for a while, so here it is.**

 **This story is rated T for violence, strong language, and suggestive themes.**

Prologue

He was late, or maybe she was early. He was always lollygagging somewhere. Of all the people who could have earned the right to wield the legendary sword, it had to be _him_. They had learned of their fates when a fairy came to visit them on separate occasions. He had learned that his destiny was tied to the royal family, and she had learned that someone would enter her life that she had always wanted to meet.

It was then that they met one another, learning that they had a _twin_.

Her twin brother was raised in the castle to become a knight, trained in the art of sword's play and conditioned for when he came of age and was sent on the journey to gather the three spirit stones needed to open the door. He said in his letter that he would be arriving back in Hyrule in the morning, and would meet her in the Sacred Shrine at high noon to finish the ritual. She arrived when the sun was beginning to shine through the temple, and expected her twin to be there waiting for her.

As usual though, he was late. Then again, she might have been early. She was always early. At the same time though, _he_ was always late. Who knew when he'd get there. She might be waiting for a while.

She reached into her dress and pulled out her prized possession; a blue ocarina. It had been given to her by their mother before she died. Her mother used to play a lullaby on it when she was little, and she taught her how to play it before she passed on. It had been ten years since then, and Zelda still played that same song, which made her feel as if her mother was right there with her.

As she played the song, tears built up in her eyes as they always did. Her brother wasn't as affected by it as he never knew her. His only concern was her happiness. Before meeting her twin brother for the first time, she had stopped smiling. Two years after her mother's death, her brother entered her life, and made it his life's mission to ensure that she smiled. Now at twenty-one, her twin was the only person in the world who could make her smile.

 _He takes good care of me Mother…_

 _You don't have to worry about me…_

Right as she was finishing the song, she heard the doors to the shrine open, and someone running to her.

"ZELDA!" she heard someone calling her name. She couldn't help but giggle to herself hearing his voice. He probably freaked out when he heard that she was already there, and came rushing to the Sacred Shrine. She turned to the young man running in and gave him her best annoyed look.

"Well, glad you decided to join me, Link," Zelda said, "I would have started without you, but unfortunately the Chosen Warrior is needed for the ritual."

"R-right. Sorry Zelda," Link said rubbing the back of his head smiling. She sighed and turned to walk up to the door leading to the pedestal, "Hey, at least I made it in one piece, right?" Link asked running up to his twin sister's side.

"I suppose so," Zelda said airily, "I'd hate it if you died on me before repaying me the money you owe me."

"Ouch, is that all I'm worth to you?" Link asked jokingly, "Don't you care that I almost got eaten by a fire breathing dragon?"

"If that happened, I'd feel worse for the dragon," Zelda said, "You probably don't taste very good."

"Geez, talk about cold," Link said with a grimace, "Glad to see you're as icy as ever, sis."

"After coming back from an active volcano, I'd like to think a little chill would be refreshing," Zelda said. She folded her arms and turned away hiding her blush, "I… _did_ miss you though…"

"Yeah, I know you did," Link said with an arrogant smirk, "I'd miss me too." Zelda shook her head as Link walked ahead of her, and then hugged him from behind, pressing herself against his back, "Z-Zelda…?" Link asked, his face bright red.

"Don't leave me like that again," Zelda said into his green tunic, "I'd die if I lost you."

Link smiled softly and put his hand on Zelda's, "I won't, sister. I promise."

The castle attendants were always talking about Zelda getting married one day, but she didn't see that happening anytime soon. She didn't see herself loving anyone more than Link. He was her brother, her second half, and the only person who made her feel like an actual person, and not just the princess.

The two siblings walked to the back door of the shrine, which had three sections where it looked like something was supposed to go in. Link reached into his bag and pulled out three stones; one green, one red, and one blue, and placed them into the indented sections of the door.

Zelda then walked up to the door and began playing the secret song of the royal family, the Song of Time. It was said that this song had the power to take someone back and forth through time, but only when played with strong enough intentions. For the time being, its purpose was simply to let the spirits of the shrine know that the chosen warrior had completed his journey.

When the song finished, the door slowly opened on its own. Zelda looked at Link, who actually had a serious expression on his face. He slowly walked into the room, where a single sword was in the middle of the room. The swords handle was royal blue and had the family symbol of the Tri-Force dead in the center of the hilt. The blade itself was bluish silver, and was razor sharp. This was the sharpest, strongest blade in all of Hyrule, and possibly in the entire world, meant to be only used by the Chosen Warrior. The blade of evil's bane…

The Master Sword…

Link walked up to the pedestal holding the legendary weapon, and slowly put his hands on the handle. Rather than pull it out right away, he closed his eyes and held his forehead to the handle.

"Oh sword of evil's bane, I ask thee to grant me strength. Guide my arm, and may each swing from you repel evil in its truest form. May I only use your power for justice, and should my heart ever waver, remind me of the true purpose of seeking your power."

"Chosen Warrior," Zelda said walking into the room, "State aloud in this room, where only you and I may hear it, what is the reason you seek the power of the sword of evil's bane?"

"It's to protect everything and everyone that I love," Link said without hesitation, "My Kingdom, my world, and my sister."

Though as the maiden of the shrine, she was supposed to remain impartial, but hearing that made her heart flutter. She placed a hand over her heart blushing madly, silently wondering if her brother felt the same way as her.

"You have spoken your desire, now see if it is pure," Zelda said, "Pull the sword from its resting place, and allow the energy to flow through you. If your wish is pure, then the energy will empower you. If your wish is… impure, then the lightning will strike you down."

 _Link…_

 _Don't do it, please…_

Link wasted no time. Immediately he pulled the sword out of the pedestal and held it above his head. White lightning then shot from the ceiling and onto the blade, consuming Link. For a second, it looked like he was in pain. Zelda waked to cry out his name, but she had to remain impartial until the ceremony was done. It took everything in her power to not run up to him.

When the lightning stopped, Link stood there still holding the sword above him, only now he had a light blue aura. It died down, and Link swung the sword a few times before holding it to his back. After standing there for a second, he turned to his sister with a smile.

"Told you I could do it," he said with a wink. Zelda, no longer bound to the rules of the ceremony, ran into her brother's arms laughing happily, "Now I can protect you."

"Oh Link, you already protect me," Zelda said lovingly.

"I know, but this is different," both siblings looked at the blade, "With this blade, I can keep you and the world safe from any darkness, no matter what form it takes."

Unknown to the two siblings, a single fairy was flying around the window watching them.

"The time for that blade is soon," she said, "Good luck, Hero of Time."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was a special day for the Mushroom Kingdom. Not just because Princess Peach had been rescued from the Koopa King, Bowser. Sadly, that had happened a lot more than anyone liked to mention. No, today was special because it was the twenty-first birthday of Princess Peach.

The fact that it was also the day after Mario and Luigi brought her home was just a bonus.

As such, Toadsworth and the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom decided to throw Peach a party as a means of showing their appreciation. The party was huge, taking over the whole castle and some of the market place right outside. It seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves.

Yet, the lady of the hour was nowhere to be seen.

She was there for the beginning of it, but Mario noticed that she had vanished at some point. Most of the people at the party were concerned, so naturally they asked Mario to search for her. They didn't know that he was already planning on searching for her.

After searching the castle grounds for a few minutes, it became apparent that she wasn't anywhere to be found there. Mario folded his arms tapping his feet in frustration.

"There you are," Mario heard behind him. He turned to see Luigi walking over to him with his usual friendly and relaxed smile. Well, his usual smile when not in a life or death situation.

"Hey Luigi," Mario sighed.

"Let me guess, looking for Peach?" Luigi asked.

"Everyone's worried about her," Mario explained, "You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?"

Luigi chuckled, "Come on Mario, you know exactly where she is. The same place she always waits for you."

Mario's face turned about as red as his cap, "W-w-w-what makes you think she's waiting for me?"

"Are you really this dense?" Luigi asked, more so to himself than Mario, "Who else would she be waiting for? Me? Daisy? _Toadsworth_?"

"Maybe," Mario said, "Daisy is family, Toadsworth is like a father to her, and you're a good listener."

"Well yeah, but I'm not you, Toadsworth is someone she's always trying to avoid, and Daisy is high strung and full of energy," Luigi said.

"LUIGI!" a shrill voice screamed out, making Luigi's face turn pale.

"Speaking of Daisy, I have to go now," Luigi said as calmly as ever, "You take care, Mario."

With that, Luigi ran down the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Mario shook his head as Daisy ran up to him, holding her skirt up as she ran.

"Mario, have you seen that twin brother of yours?" Daisy asked, "He's been avoidin me all day!"

"Um…" Mario contemplated whether or not this was a time to break Twin Code rule number 3, but decided against it, "Nope. Sorry. I've been looking for Peach all this time."

"God, seriously?" Daisy asked, "I thought it'd be obvious where she is to you. Where-"

"Where else would she be waiting for me, I get it," Mario said for Daisy, "I'll head there then."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have a green wearing plumber/hero to find and punish. See ya Mario."

With that, Daisy rushed off. It was no wonder she didn't get captured more often. Apart from her not having anything Bowser would want, with how fast she ran in high heels, she'd be too much trouble to try and catch.

Mario sighed and left the castle, heading to a place only he and Peach knew about. As she put it, it was a place where only they existed.

This place was a large meadow with a single tree surrounded by colorful flowers and in front of a lake. During the winter, the lake would freeze over, making perfect for ice skating. Oddly though, no one ever came here. It was a bit out of the way, and the only reason Mario even found it was because Peach showed it to him after one of her many adventures out of the castle. This turned into a special place for them, and whenever Peach 'ran away' she always went here, knowing that only Mario would know where she was.

Sure enough, when he arrived, he saw her sitting under the tree looking at the lake. It truly was a sight to behold. Peach was always a cute kid, the kind that you just knew would grow up into a bombshell. Naturally, adult years did not disappoint. Once her figure filled out and she grew her blond hair out, she became the object of many people's desires. It made Mario feel a little inadequate next to her. Even though she was four years his junior, she was a couple of inches taller than him, and compared to her striking beauty, he was just average. Sure, he was strong, and saved the mushroom kingdom many times, but he was still just a plumber.

But the thing that always got to him about Peach these days was the change in her demeanor. When she was young, she was high strung (a lot like Daisy now ironically), loud, bossy, and full of cheer and wonder. Adult years had calmed her a good deal, making her calmer, more empathetic, but also somewhat somber.

Mario sighed and walked over to her.

"Sorry I took so long," Mario said. Peach giggled and turned to him with a soft smile.

"You came right on time, as always," Peach said. Mario sat down next to her, and Peach immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone is worried about you," Mario said.

"I'm sure," Peach said.

"So… are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Mario asked Peach, who tensed up at the question.

"Who says something is bothering me?" Peach asked.

"You only come here when you're trying to run away from something, since I'm the only one who knows how to get here. Now fess up, Peach."

"Oh Mario, you know me too well," Peach said sadly, "Truth is, I'm beginning to hit the end of my rope."

"Bowser then?" Mario asked, taking Peach's slight shudder as a yes, "I'm really thinking we need to do something about him."

"Do what?" Peach asked looking into Mario's eyes, "Face it, out people are peaceful, and our soldiers don't fight with enough valor to go to war with him. Not even you and Luigi can take him out permanently."

Mario groaned, "Ugh, no, I suppose not. We both know that Bowser is going to…" he looked at Peach in realization, " _T_ _hat's_ what has you so upset, isn't it?"

"Mario, why do you even bother anymore?" Peach asked, now sitting up and looking forward with a dark expression, "You and I both know how this is going to play out, right? I have a few days of peace, then Bowser comes back with another ploy to capture me and use my power, you and Luigi come to my rescue, damn near _die_ in the process, bring me home, and the cycle repeats."

"I've told you, I'm willing to come to your rescue as many times as needed," Mario said, "You don't have to worry. I'll always be there for you."

"What if _I'm_ not willing to keep going?" Peach asked painfully, "What if I'd rather next time you just left me in Bowser's claws."

"Peach…" Mario said incredulous.

"But that would be better right? Since he's going to just capture me anyway, you might as well. I spend more time with him then I do in my own bed, Mario."

"No Peach, I'm never going to stop rescuing you," Mario said adamantly.

"Then you'd rather keep torturing me like this then," Peach said sadly.

"No, I'm going to find a permanent solution," Mario said, "At least, something to help you feel safer. What could I do? Just tell me what it is, and I'll do it. _Besides_ leaving you behind."

Peach looked away thoughtfully, "Could you… teach me a bit more about defending myself?"

"Are you sure?" Mario asked. He had taught her a few things, such as how to use fireball flowers and feathers. He had even taught her the importance of mushrooms. It was enough for her to keep up with them on a few adventures, and she even saved their lives once, but she still wasn't the best fighter in the world.

"Please Mario. If I could actually fight back, then maybe Bowser and his koopas would leave me alone."

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it," Mario said, "If you want, I'll even ask Luigi to help out."

"Thank you Mario," Peach said embracing Mario, "I love you so much."

"I… love you too Peach," Mario said returning the embrace. He didn't know if she meant it in the same way that he did, but it didn't matter. He just wanted her to be at peace.

* * *

They returned to the party hand in hand. Thankfully the people didn't flock around them instantly, but a few mushroom people did ask if she was okay. Peach lied saying that she was fine, and no one seemed to catch on. Mario hated seeing her force herself like this.

As the party began to wind down, Mario and Peach caught up with Luigi, Daisy, and Toad and sat down at a table.

"Seriously, it's great having you back Peach," Daisy said.

"It's great to be back," Peach said, trying not to sound too down. Unlike with everyone else though, her friends knew better.

"Nuh uh, don't even try it," Luigi said, "Mario and I grew up with you, so we know what you look like when you're upset."

Peach sighed, "I already talked to Mario about it, but…"

"You're not still afraid of Bowser, are you Princess?" Toad asked.

"Well, why not?" Luigi asked, "I hate to say it, but our track record of protecting her hasn't been the best."

"Luigi!" Mario shot.

"I'm just being honest, Mario," Luigi said, "Look, we're able to save her, but what about _preventing_ said kidnapping from even happening?"

"I know you're all doing the best you can," Peach said looking down, "I appreciate everything you do."

"Personally, I think upping security here would be a good idea," Daisy said, "We did that in Sarasaland, and we haven't been bothered since."

"Um… I thought that Bowser just wasn't interested in you," Toad asked, "And Tatanga was forced off the planet."

"No Toad," Daisy said with controlled aggression, "We're _safe_ because we _upped_ our security. _Got it_?"

Something about Daisy got absolutely terrifying, so Toad quickly shut his mouth and nodded.

"Excuse me Princess," a worn voice called out. They all looked and saw what appeared to be an elderly figure wearing a black cloak standing by their table holding a black book with a red jewel on the front cover.

"Y-yes?" Peach asked sitting up.

"Oh, please stay seated," the elderly woman said, "I merely wished to inquire how your birthday was. You seemed troubled earlier, Princess."

"I'm fine now," Peach said wrapping her arms around Mario lovingly, "I'm with my friends now."

Mario blushed smiling, and everyone there snickered at how cute they looked.

"Wonderful," the figure said, "I had wanted to wait till later to give this to you as a present. This book holds within it magical secrets lost to the Mushroom Kingdom."

The figure handed Peach the book. Immediately a dark presence was felt from the book.

"Um… what sort of magical secrets are we talkin about?" Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's exactly what you are thinking," the elderly figure said, "It's a book on black magic."

"B-Black magic…?" Toad asked, "Um… P-P-P-Princess, I don't think taking this book is a good idea."

"Toad, don't be rude," Peach scolded, "I am curious though. Why are you giving this book to me?"

"As I said before, the spells and secrets in that book were lost to the Mushroom Kingdom eons ago," the elderly woman said, "When I came across it, I felt that it would be safer in the hands of the royal family rather than the hands of someone else who would abuse it."

"That makes sense," Peach said, "Thank you very much, ma'am. I shall keep this book safe."

"You're very welcome, Your Highness," the figure said, "I hope that you continue to have a wonderful birthday."

With that, she left. Peach set the book down on the table and they all looked over it.

"I don't like this," Mario said.

"It's just a book, Mario," Peach said.

"A book on _black_ _magic_ ," Luigi said, "That doesn't raise any red flags?"

"I'm with Mario and Luigi on this one," Daisy said, "This sounds really suspicious."

"Maybe, but I don't think she'd be so open about it if she meant any harm," Peach said, "Besides, I do remember my Father mentioning that there were things in the Mushroom Kingdom that were long forgotten."

"Maybe we should talk to Toadsworth about this," Toad said, "See what he thinks."

"I know what he'll say," Peach said, "He'll insist that we seal it away because he paranoid. Before that though," Peach actually opened the book, "I want to at least read what's inside."

"Ugh, this is how it starts," Luigi groaned, "Soon she's going to unleash a demon or something, it'll consume her, and next thing you know, we're in a horror flick."

"Come on Luigi, don't be so dramatic," Daisy said, "That sort of stuff doesn't happen."

"And you're going to be one of the first victim," Luigi stated, "Assuming that Toad doesn't bite it first."

"Hey! Why would I be the first victim?!" Toad asked incredulous.

"Mushroom people always die first in horror movies," Luigi said.

"W-well, Mario is the one closest to Peach!" Toad said, "I bet he'd be the first one to die!"

"No no no, it doesn't work like that," Luigi said, "You see, the order goes; first the Mushroomer, then any authority figure, so in our case that would be Toadsworth, next would be the skeptic, then the smart guy almost RIGHT after that, finally the main love interest either saves the primary victim, or dies trying."

"So, Mario has the best shot at livin?" Daisy asked.

"More or less," Luigi said.

"H-hey! Come on you guys! Don't embarrass me like that!" Mario said.

"He didn't deny it," Daisy said, "He _didn't_ deny it."

"I just love how you're all talking about me being possessed while I'm right here," Peach said, still looking over the book, "Oh look. I found the spell to call forth the demon god Desheava," when everyone backed away from Peach, she laughed out loud, "I was joking, you guys! Seriously."

"Darn it Peach, don't scare us like that," Mario said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," Peach said, "I literally pulled that name out of the top of my head."

"Seriously though, we don't have anything to worry about," Daisy said, "I mean, come on. This _is_ Peach we're talkin about. She ain't got an evil bone in her body."

"Sorry for getting so carried away," Luigi said.

"No, it's fine," Peach said, "It got me to laugh. If I do turn into an evil overlord though, would you join me?"

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, Princess!" Toad said adamantly.

"Eh, it might be fun," Luigi said, "Show Bowser what a real villain looks like."

"Maybe then he'll leave ya alone, eh?" Daisy asked.

"What about you Mario?" Peach asked sweetly turning to the red plumber, "Would you join me?"

"Uh oh," Luigi said, "What are you gonna do, bro?"

"That's easy," Mario said taking Peach's hand, "I promised I'd always protect you, Peach. Even if you became an evil overlord, I'd protect you."

Peach beamed and embraced Mario tightly.

"Whoo! It's gettin hot at this table!" Daisy called out.

"OTP! OTP!" Luigi added. Mario shot both of them a sharp look.

"I love you Mario," Peach said.

"I love you too, Peach," Mario said returning the embrace. Yeah, his friends were teasing him for this, but being in Peach's arms made it all worth while. He meant what he said too. It didn't matter what happened.

He'd always protect Peach.

 **Yeah, I like this better already. I plan on pacing this story a lot better than the first one, and as you can see, focusing more on the relationships with the characters.**


End file.
